womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Georgina Rylance
Georgina Elizabeth Rylance (born 20 April 1978) is an English actress, best known for Dinotopia. Contents 1 Early life 2 Adult life 3 Filmography 4 References 5 External links Early life Rylance is the daughter of Judge John Rylance QC, a circuit judge. Born in 1978,1 she was educated at St Paul's Girls' School, London, Downe House School, Berkshire, and St Edward's School, Oxford. At the age of eighteen, Rylance was recruited by a model scout who met her in a pub on the Portobello Road, London, during the Notting Hill Carnival. This led to a short modelling career which included a Coca-Cola commercial. She hoped this would be a way into acting. However, she accepted a place at Oxford Brookes University and graduated three years later in politics and publishing. She then trained at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. While she was a drama student, she was a regular in the audience at the Gate Theatre.12 Adult life In 2008, she met Canadian doctor Greg Bailey in Los Angeles and in 2009 was living with him in an apartment in Knightsbridge, London. The same year, she spent a month in Antarctica and several weeks in Peru working in an orphanage.1 Lives between London and LA. In 2011 did a tandem skydive to raise money for CRISIS charity.3 In 2012 she was reported to be producing her first movie, a Second World War film set in Eastern Europe4 Is involved with Plan Zheroes, a food charity aiming to stop the waste of food in London. She is not a close relative of the actor and director Mark Rylance but believes that since both their families come from the same places in Lancashire and France that they may be cousins.5 Georgina has however played the on-screen daughter of Mark Rylance in the 2005 movie The Government Inspector. Filmography Georgina Rylance's first screen role was in Howard Davies's television movie Armadillo (2001), in which her character was Amabel. She played Rachel Kelly in 2005's The Government Inspector, Suza in 2005's film 7 Seconds, Helena in Spartacus (a TV movie for USA Network, 2004) and Marion Waldo in ABC's thirteen-part TV series of Dinotopia.6 Other television appearances include Manchild, Keen Eddie, As If, The Inspector Lynley Mysteries and New Tricks. In the Agatha Christie's Poirot adventure The Mystery of the Blue Train (2006), Rylance played the female lead opposite David Suchet. In the movie Puritan (2006), an official selection at the Berlin 2005 Fantasy FilmFest and the London 2006 Fantasy Filmfest, she starred alongside Nick Moran. She was a guest star in the first and second episodes of the NBC show Crusoe (2008). Producing her first movie, a WW2 movie set in Eastern Europe (reference Daily Mail 2012) She starred alongside Ed Stoppard in the short film 'Scooterman' which won awards at Cannes, LA, Palm Springs and Santa Barbara Film Festivals References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Annie Deakin, Georgina Rylance, undated but posted c. 1 February 2010, at grovemagazine.co.uk 2.Jump up ^ Georgina Rylance at TV.com 3.Jump up ^ Ricard Kay, 'Georgina's making her mark' in Daily Mail dated 2 November 2011 4.Jump up ^ Daily Mail 2012 5.Jump up ^ "Georgina's relatively modest". Daily Mail. 6.Jump up ^ Georgina Rylance at the Internet Movie Database External links Georgina Rylance official website Category:1978 births